


With The Net Down

by on_the_run_from_the_MI5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, I Don't Even Know, In a way, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_run_from_the_MI5/pseuds/on_the_run_from_the_MI5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Writing free verse is like playing tennis with the net down." ...is what Robert Frost said, apparently. As I'm completely unable to play tennis at all, I'll forgive myself.</p>
<p>Just a collection of free verse about Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say "I'm Yours"

Say “I’m yours”  
And I’ll spare you the pain of making you mine  
Redundant necessities  
Which none of us want but both of us need  
And I’m sorry  
For not being sorry that I have already  
Made you mine

 

Hold me  
Accountable for all the torment you went through  
Irreversibly branded into your flesh  
Your eyes spit hurt and hate and rightfulness  
And it is hard to decipher which  
Stings the most

 

Die  
As a martyr  
If that is what you want  
Let the God you love let you die  
Die for him  
Die for me  
But I certainly won’t let you  
Because you are mine  
And if you didn’t want it  
You wouldn’t have loved me for so many years

 

Marry me  
To the ropemaker’s daughter  
Execute me, over and over  
I will not let go  
Because I don’t want to and I can’t  
And even in death  
Even if you purged me from the face of the earth  
I will still wander the planes of your mind  
As it’s where I belong  
For reasons that I embrace, reasons you refuse  
Reasons both of us can’t quite understand

 

Don’t let me  
Let you go  
If my hands slip from your neck yank them tighter  
Because you don’t love the pain  
But you love me loving it  
And you won’t want me losing that fire  
And keeping you  
Keeps me

 

So say “I’m yours”  
Say I’m yours


	2. magic

you’re just a thinker  
inside your little box  
a rabbit  
stuffed into a top hat  
for the dust to settle on you

you dream of more  
but in the darkness  
dreams die and only sleep survives

suddenly there are hands  
gloved with disgust and reserve  
but he pulls you out  
a magician first-class  
but this is just the beginning  
getting you out of the hat  
is just a cheap trick

nobody watches  
yet

and he starts showing you  
more  
more than you could have dreamt of  
he pours you water  
the kind that makes you live  
the water of life and madness  
if it is blood, you wonder  
but no sound passes your lips

you see the beauty of him  
of it all  
the gloves start fading away  
you can see through the rips in his jacket  
you see stars sparkle  
he holds universes in his hands  
he destroys  
he forms  
he creates  
you

he is all over you now  
writing down notes on your skin  
painting your body  
blood and ink, ink and blood  
your fear is gone  
no rabbit anymore  
just a tiger  
sparkling brightly  
and it is magic

he is magic  
you wouldn’t believe it  
if you hadn’t seen it   
first hand  
seen the stars swirl around his fingers  
sparks dancing  
because of him  
you are his magic  
your skin  
your bite  
the light that shines from your eyes

he has not freed you  
that is alright  
freedom is not what you needed  
you needed space  
you needed gravity  
you needed blood  
claim  
magic

and he stretched out his starry hand  
and he gave it to you


End file.
